An Age to Remember
by InuYasha'sReincarnation
Summary: When on a simple mission, Rogue is accidentally exposed to a strange chemical. Now there is a 5 year old Rogue running around calling Logan, “Daddy.” Will they find a way to change her back, and if they do will the Wolverine want to lose his kit. RoLo
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own X-men. If I did, Gambit would have been in the first three movies with a lot of Romy moments.

**An Age to Remember**

Summery: When on a simple mission, Rogue is accidentally exposed to a strange chemical. Now there is a 5 year old Rogue running around calling Logan "Daddy." Will they find a way to change her back, and if they do will the Wolverine want to lose his kit. (RoLo)(Rogue/Logan family) Set after X-1, but will not follow rest of the movies. Some elements of X-Men: Evolution.

Chapter 1

By: Inuyasha'sReincarnation

==Telepathic Speak==

'_Thinking'_

"Talking"

* * *

Rogue walked through the halls of Xavier's School for the gifted towards her room. It had been three weeks since Logan had left the mansion, and Rogue was bored. Danger Room training could only hold her interest for so long.

'_I wish he would get back here already,'_ Rogue thought while fingering the dog tags that he had given her to hold onto. During the short time that they had known each other they had grown a special bond, that even under the threat of death neither would admit it to anyone.

Ever since her father had kicked her out because of her powers, she had been on her own defending for herself. She had done that for about a month before running into the Wolverine in Canada. Since meeting him, he had become as close as anyone could. At first Rogue thought he was more like an uncle or cousin, but a week after he left she realized he was more of a father figure.

==Rogue,== the professor said to her telepathically interrupting her thoughts, ==Please come to my office.==

Rogue growled in annoyance, but replied, ==Sure thing, Professor. I'll be right there.==

With that she turned away from her room and headed towards the office mumbling about how she just wanted to be alone.

A few minutes later Rogue stood outside Xavier's office debating if she should enter or bolt down to the Danger Room like Logan did all the time when the professor called for him.

=Come in, Rogue.=

"Damn," Rogue said under her breath as her decision was made for her. She then slowly opened the door and entered the office. Once inside she saw the professor sitting behind his desk with Scott standing behind him and to the left. Also in the room were Kitty and Piotr sitting in the chairs in front of the desk.

"Good of you to join us, Rogue," Professor Xavier said smiling to her.

Rogue gave a slight nod as she closed the door and walked over to stand between the chairs that Kitty and Piotr were in.

'_Like I had a choice,'_ she thought.

Though the professor heard her he choose to ignore her comment. "I bet you are wondering why I brought you three to my office," he said earning a nod from the three. "I have talked with Scott and we feel that it would be best if we started to give some of the new recruit's a some real field experience."

"So you mean, we are, like, going on a real mission?" Kitty asked excitedly.

"Yes, you three are going on this mission under the command of Scott."

"What is the mission that my comrades and I are partaking on?" the Russian asked.

"Your mission is to gather information from an abandoned laboratory in the Brazilian rain forest." The professor pressed a button on his desk and a small hologram appeared. "You will land here and have a half kilometer hike to the base Once there you will gather all the information you can get about the activities that went on there."

"What's so important about this abandoned base?" Rogue asked.

"Glad you asked. The base belonged to a group known as HYDRA," the professor said, "While we do not know exactly what they where doing with this laboratory." He paused knowing how the next bit of information would effect one of the three in front of him. "But, I do know that their research has something to do with the Weapon X program."

Rogue's eyes widened with shock hearing this. Before he left, she had asked Logan about how he got his claws. He said that he did not know a lot about it because of his lost memories, but he did remember someone saying after the process that Weapon X was a success. He did not know what that meant but he knew it had to do with the adamantium attached to his bones. That and the few memories that she had gotten from him when she had absorbed him she new that Weapon X was not something to take lightly.

She then thought that the information that they could find on this mission might help Logan with finding his past. And if he knew his past he might stay around the mansion more. With that in mind she got a determined look.

"When do we leave, Professor?" she asked.

During her few moments of thinking the professor had went on and told the others more of the criteria of the mission, and showing the general layout of the base and surrounding area.

"That will be up to your leader. Scott, what do you say."

At this Scott stepped forward. "I want you all ready to depart in thirty minutes."

"And with that I bid you good luck, X-men," the professor said.

As soon as the words left his mouth Rogue took off to get ready.

Twenty minutes later Rogue was sitting on the X-Jet waiting for Scott to finish the final preparations. The suit she was wearing was a tight fitting black leather with a white strip going across the top for her shoulders. It also had a pair of black gloves the had a release to make them easy to get on and off.

Piotr was sitting in the chair beside her watching Scott work though the controls. He was also wearing a black suit, but his had a big red 'X' across the front that went from the broad shoulders to his waist line. He had said that his suit was made to change to metal along with his skin when he activated his power. This allowed him to not worry about his cloths getting ripped off if he got into a battle.

"Alright, we're all set," Scott said looking back at the two, "Now we are just waiting for Shadowcat."

Soon after he said that, Kitty phased through the floor of the jet and sat in the co-pilot seat. "I'm not late, am I?"

"No, you have plenty of time. Since everyone is here let's head out then."

With that Scott fired up the jet and opened the hanger's door. The jet then lifted but out of the hanger and hovered over the school for a moment , before shooting off into the sky line.

* * *

Up in Canada, Logan had just gotten done looking through the base at Alkali Lake. All that was up the was the rubble from a base long abandoned and destroyed. He knew that he had been up the once in his past do to claw marks that matched his, that were carve in the surrounding area. But there was nothing there that could shed light on his forgotten past.

Logan hopped onto the bike that he had borrowed from Scott. He started it up and took off down the path back to the closest highway.

'_Well that was much help,'_ the Wolverine thought, _'Now what to do?'_

For the next few minutes he drove on without thinking about anything. When he finally got to the highway he turned and headed towards the closest town that hopefully had a bar. As he drove his mind wondered back to the mansion. Even though he would not admit it, he felt a piece there.

So after the thought of the mansion popped up an other entered his head. Marie, or Rogue as she like to be called. It seemed that only he could call her Marie and get away with it. _'Heck, even Charles calls her Rogue, and I know he knows her name due to all that mind hopping he does. But I don't even think anyone else at the school knows her real name.'_

He had to admit that the young girl had grown on him during the time that they were together. She was the first person that he had aloud to get close to in the last fifteen years. Some might say he saw her as a daughter, but they might also get an adamantium blade through their gut.

Thinking about Rogue and the mansion made him think about heading back to New York. He did promise Rogue that he would be back, he did give her his bog tag to keep safe, and he took those off for nobody. Only time they have been off in the last fifteen years was when Sabertooth stole them. Also he could get the professor to help him out with his memories.

Suddenly a feeling a dread washed over him. He pulled the bike over to the side of the road, extended his claws, and looked around to see if anything was around. After a second and that he saw nothing was around, he focused on the feeling. He had felt this feeling before, he just could not remember where.

Then it hit him. He had this feeling when Marie was stabbed by his claws and when she was being used by Magneto at the Statue of Liberty. This feeling only meant one thing. Marie was in trouble and/or hurt.

Retracting his claws, he gunned the bike back onto the highway and hit the button that gave it a boost of speed. He had to get back and quickly to make sure she was alright.

**

* * *

**

To Be Continued…

Review, you know you want to.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own X-men. If I did, Gambit would have been in the first three movies with a lot of Romy moments.

**An Age to Remember**

Summery: When on a simple mission, Rogue is accidentally exposed to a strange chemical. Now there is a 5 year old Rogue running around calling Logan "Daddy." Will they find a way to change her back, and if they do will the Wolverine want to lose his kit. (RoLo)(Rogue/Logan family) Set after X-1, but will not follow rest of the movies. Some elements of X-Men: Evolution.

Chapter 2

By: Inuyasha'sReincarnation

==Telepathic Speak==

.::Radio::.

'_Thinking'_

"Talking"

* * *

The X-jet slowed down to a stop hovering over an open clearing in the dense forest. The stopping of the jet caused Rogue to jerk awake. As she rubbed the sleep from her eyes she looked out the front of the jet, and saw them lowering as trees started to tower over them.

Once the jet landed Scott re-told them the parameters of the mission. Once he finished they headed off through the rain forest to the base.

"This, like, totally stinks," Kitty said climbing over a dead tree trunk.

"Yeah, but it could be worse," Rogue replied following Kitty.

"Like, how?"

At that moment the rain started to come down hard, drenching the X-men. Rogue looked up and glared at the sky while growling. "Damn, I had to open my big mouth."

"Keep moving team," Scott said from up front, "The base is just up ahead."

"Yeah, yeah, coming. Just wish we didn't have to wear these outfits."

"What would rather wear? Green and yellow spandex?"

Rogue just stared at Kitty once she said that, but she chose to just ignore her and follow Scott towards the base.

A few minutes later the group arrived at the edge of a small clearing. The base they were meant to inspect was built into the side of a cliff face, hiding it from aerial view.

"Alright team," Scott said drawing their attention, "Colossus, I want you to go open the door for us, after that…"

"Um, that wont be necessary," Rogue interrupted.

"Why not?"

"That," she said pointing towards the building. The rest of the team turned and looked at what she was pointing to. The doorway that Piotr was suppose to take down was already open. But the shocking thing was that the door itself was laying in multiple pieces on the ground around the entrance.

"Okay, then," Scott continued, "with that out of the way, when we enter the facility we will break off into two groups. Colossus and Rogue will be one group." He said pointing to each person, "And Shadowcat and I will be the other group. Make sure to keep radio contact open, got it?"

Getting a yes from his three teammates, he motioned for them to head out. Scott took the lead with the others following him. They quickly crossed the small clearing to the base.

When they got to the door, Rogue looked at what was left of it. The cuts that were made were very clean like sharp scissors through paper.

'_These look like something that Logan's claws would do,'_ she thought.

As they entered the base they walked down a long corridor until it came to a split that went two way. Scott motioned for Rogue and Piotr to head left. With that they split up into their groups.

As Scott and Kitty walked down their path they saw that they walls were covered with slash marks that ran in two parallel line and dried blood splatters.

"These look like Mr. Logan has been here," Kitty said running her finger across one of the marks.

At that Scott took a closer look at the marks. "Their not his. Look there is only two marks together. Logan's got three claws."

"Well, he could, like, have one retracted."

Scott just stared at her. "Just go see what's behind that door," he said pointing to one, "I'm going to check out this one."

With that he walked over to the door and tried to open it, but found it was locked. Scott then opened his visor a bit and let out a small optic blast to blow out the lock. He then entered the room.

"Sheesh, like, no sense of humor," Kitty grumbled to herself as she activated her powers to walk though the door.

She then stuck her head through in and leaned in until her upper body was in the room. The room was dark and Kitty couldn't see anything past two feet into the room. She then felt around the door trying to find a light switch. Finally finding it on the wall to her left, she flipped the lights on and was blinded for a moment. Once her eyes adjusted to the light, she saw what was illuminated by the light.

Spread across the floor were the bodies of those that had worked in the facility. All of them were sporting multiple stab wounds. Some had slit throats and others were missing limbs. Kitty stared in horror for a few seconds until her mind caught up with what she was seeing.

At that moment she did that only thing any sane teenage girl would do, she screamed. While doing so she fell back through the door and plopped onto the ground and scooted away from the door until her back was up against the opposite wall.

At her scream Scott came running out of the room he was in. He had his hand on his visor ready to fire if needed. "What's wrong?" he said looking at her seeing she was very pale and looked scared to death. The only answer he got was her pointing to the door and spitting out incoherent words.

Seeing that she was physically alright he turned towards the door. After blowing out the lock, he slowly opened the door ready for what ever was on the other side. Once he opened it enough to see inside, he paused and stared at the sight for a few moments. He then closed the door and turned back to Kitty. "Well I guess we don't need to search that room."

Kitty just stared at him. _'Great, __now__ he tries to get a sense of humor,' _she thought dryly. She then realized that his words did knock her out of the mumbled mess she was just a moment ago. With that she slowly rose to her feet.

"Are you good to keep going?" Scott asked her.

Kitty slowly nodded in response, "Yeah, I am, but I'm staying with you from now one."

"Good, then let's keep going."

* * *

On the other side of the base Rogue and Piotr were digging through random drawers in one of the labs when they heard Kitty's scream. They both stopped and looked at each other making sure they really heard it.

"That sounded like Shadowcat," Rogue stated.

"Yes, should we contact then and see if they are alright?"

"She probably saw a spider and freaked out."

"I still say we should check on our comrades," the Russian said.

"Fine, fine, I'll see what's going on," she said giving into her teammates worry and grabbing the radio from her belt.

.::Rogue to Cyclops, come in. Rogue to Cyclops come in. Over::.

After a few moments she got a reply. .::This is Cyclops. What do you need Rogue? Over::.

.::We just heard Shadowcat's scream and we wanted to make sure everything is going alright on you're side. Over::.

.::We are alright over here. Shadowcat just found something a little disturbing. Over::.

.::Alright just wanted to make sure there was no trouble. Going to get back to search the base. Over::.

.::10-4. Just be careful and keep an eye out for things. Over::.

With that Rogue but the radio back on her belt and told Piotr that everything was ok and they should keep searching. She dug through a few more drawers finding a few more documents that seemed important, before heading over to a computer that was mounted into the wall next to a small chamber with a glass door that was open. She easily hacked into it and started to download some files to a disk.

While she was digging through the computer, she found a file that had the title 'X_Test_14_Unstable'. With that she decided to open the file and see what it was about. When the file open she read that it was a test on the DNA from the original Weapon X project where they were trying to use the healing factor that Weapon X had possessed. While reading she noticed that there was a button on the side that read 'PROCESS'. Thinking that it would tell her about the making of this chemical she pressed it.

She did not notice that the chamber was filling with a light blue gas. That was slowly coming into the room. Finding that nothing was coming up when she hit the button, she quickly closed the program and downloaded it to the disk. After that she took the disk and put it into a pouch on her belt.

Turning back around towards Piotr and called out to him, "Hey, let's hurry up and move on." She tried to take a step forward but noticed that she suddenly felt really dizzy. Piotr once hearing Rogue call to him turned and looked at her. He saw that there was a blue mist that was coming out of the room next to her and had already climbed until it was at her mid waist. He then saw that Rogue was slowly swaying back and forth until her eyes rolled back into her head and she collapses onto the ground.

"Rogue!" Piotr yelled as he quickly activated his power and ran towards the unconscious Rogue.

* * *

**Here's Chapter 2**

**Review and make me happy.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own X-men. If I did, Gambit would have been in the first three movies with a lot of Romy moments.**

**An Age to Remember**

Summery: When on a simple mission, Rogue is accidentally exposed to a strange chemical. Now there is a 5 year old Rogue running around calling Logan "Daddy." Will they find a way to change her back, and if they do will the Wolverine want to lose his kit. (RoLo)(Rogue/Logan family) Set after X-1, but will not follow rest of the movies. Some elements of X-Men: Evolution.

Chapter 3

By: Inuyasha'sReincarnation

==Telepathic Speak==

.::Radio::.

'_Thinking'_

"Talking"

* * *

Kitty was waiting outside the med-bay for news about her friend. Piotr had gone and locked himself in his room blaming himself for the accident. And Scott was talking with the professor about the mission. Jean soon walked out of the room, and before she could get two feet out the door Kitty was in front of her asking questions as fast as she could.

"Whoa, whoa, slow down," Jean said trying to calm the younger girl.

Kitty took a deep breath and asked, "So, how is she doing?"

"She is still unconscious, and is running a fever. But other than that she seems to be alright."

"That's good to hear. Do you know when she will wake up?"

"Hopefully by tomorrow, but without knowing what she was exposed to we can not be sure," Jean said.

"Alright," Kitty said sadly, "I just want her to be to be ok."

"We all do, Kitty," she said patting her on the shoulder, "Now, why don't you go grab something to eat and head on up to bed. You've had a long day."

"That sounds good, but, like make sure to get me when she wakes up."

"I will, don't worry you will be one of the first to know."

With that Kitty turned and started to walk towards the elevator, but stopped after a few feet and turned back around. "Ya know, I'm glad I'm not Scott right now."

"Why's that?" Jean asked.

"Cause when Mr. Logan finds out what happened to Rogue, he'll go all Wolverine on him."

Both girls gave a light laugh at the idea, but knowing it was also true at the same time. Then Kitty finally left and Jean went and did a final check on Rogue.

* * *

The next morning Jean walked to the med-bay to see how Rogue was doing. When she got there, she was surprised to see no one was in the room. She looked and only found the sweatpants she put on Rogue were on the bed but the sweatshirt was not.

Jean then went looking for Rogue hoping to find her quickly. Cause if she was running around without pants on who knows what else the chemical might make her do.

Meanwhile in the garden outside a little girl was watching Ororo due her gardening. The little girl was entranced by the grace that Ororo moved. When Ororo summoned a small storm to water the plants, the little girl was more intrigued by the woman and came out a few steps from the tree she was hiding behind.

"You should know it's not very nice to spy on people," the weather witch said not turning around causing the girl to hide back behind the tree. "Come on out, child. I mean you no harm," she said turning around and giving a soft smile towards the girl.

After a few moments, the little girl came out from where she was and slowly walked towards Ororo. As she came close to her, Ororo got a good look at her little spy.

The girl looked around five years old. She was wearing one of the schools grey sweatshirts that was way to big for the little girl. The girl had long brown hair and green eyes. The girl also looked ready to cry.

Ororo knelt down when the girl got close to her. "Hello, I'm Ororo," she spoke softly, "What's your name?"

The girl was quiet for a moment before answering, "I'm Marie."

"That's a beautiful name. But what are you doing out here all by yourself?"

Marie finally let the tears that were being held back go. "I can't find daddy."

Ororo wrapped the small girl into a hug. "There, there, everything will be aright." After a minute the sobs let up, and Ororo pulled back. "Marie, how about I help you find your dad?"

"Really?"

Ororo gavea smile and nodded. This caused the little girl to jump onto her and give her a big hug repeating 'thank you' over and over. Once Ororo was able to untangle herself from the girl she asked, "To start out do you know your dad's name?"

"Umm…umm…Daddy?" Marie said unsure of herself.

"Alright," Ororo said knowing that got them no where, "How about what he looks like."

"Daddy's big, and strong, and…" Ororo listened on as Marie went on about how great her daddy was. When Marie finally stopped Ororo thought for a moment then decided that the best course of action was to talk with the professor.

Up in the professor's office Jean was telling the professor that she couldn't find Rogue anywhere. She asked the professor if he could try to find her. Xavier did a scan of the mansion but couldn't find Rogue's exact brain waves. He did find one that was a lot like hers, but seemed to coming through a filter.

"You are right, Jean. Rogue, herself, does not seem to be in the mansion," Professor Xavier said, "But there does seem to be someone with similar brain waves around."

"What do you mean?" Jean asked.

"That, I believe we will find out soon." Before Jean could say something else there was a knock at the door. Once Xavier said fore them to enter, the door opened to reveal Ororo. She walked into the room with something hiding behind her.

"Good morning, Professor," she greeted.

"Good morning, Ororo, how can I help you?"

"Well, it's not me that needs help," the weather witch said then gently lead a small girl out from behind her, "This is Marie, and she seems to be lost."

Xavier wheeled himself out from behind his desk and stopped in front of the girl. "Hello, my name is Charles Xavier. Now, Ororo says your lost. Is that true?" The little girl nodded her head. "Alright, do you know how you got here?"

Marie was quiet for a moment, "I woke up in this strange room with lots of flashy lights. It was really scary, and I ran away and ended up outside."

The professor asked her a few more questions, trying to find out where the young girl came from and who her daddy was. Listening to Marie he came up with his own answer for the first part, but he could not think of who her daddy would be. He did not want to use his telepathic powers to read her mind, due to her being so young and he thought of it as an invasion of privacy.

After looking over the small girl and listening to her story, Jean decided to speak up, "If I didn't know any better I'd say this girl is Rogue."

"That is what I am also thinking," Xavier said.

"What? But how could this be Rogue?" Ororoasked, "Last I checked Rogue was seventeen not five."

"Yes, but I believe that this is a reaction to the chemical that she was exposed to. What I could gather from the files that were on the disk that Rogue had, HYDRA was trying to use the DNA from Logan to utilize his healing factor as the base component and inject it into others."

"So they were trying to give people his mutation?" Jean asked, "If that's the case then why did that happen to her?" she added pointing to the girl that was now sitting in on the couch watching the three adults with interest.

"From what I could gather from the material the chemical Rogue was exposed to was not a complete substance, and when it came in contact with Rogue instead of healing any injury it reversed her cellular aging back to when she was younger."

"So is there anyway to reverse the side effects and return her back to normal?" Ororo asked.

"There should, but we will need time to study the compound and create the antidote." Xavier rolled back to his desk and picked up a CD and then handed it to Jean. "Here is the information we have on the chemical. If you could, start dissecting the compound and formulating the antidote."

"Right away, Professor," Jean said then left the room and headed to the lab. Once she left the office was quiet except for the light humming of Marie trying to pass time. After a moment they heard the rumble of a motorcycle coming up the drive.

"Now, Ororo could you please go down and make sure Logan does not rip this place apart trying to find her," the professor said.

Logan skidded the bike to a halt out side the front doors to the mansion. He shut it off and not did not bother to take out the keys as he got off the bike. Ignoring the stares from the students he walked up to the doors and opened them up with more force than needed. Once he stepped inside he tried to sniff out where Marie was. But with all the scents he could not pick hers out easily. The one scent he did pick out was one of ginger, and it was closing in on him at the moment.

"Hello, Logan, it's good to see you again," Ororo spoke softly.

Logan calmed down a little hearing her voice. Many in the mansion thought he had a thing for Jean. True, he thought she was hott, but he just flirted with her to piss off Scott, which was very easy to do. But the truth was the he was infatuated with Ororo. She was just beautiful and just carried a swagger that attracted him to her.

"Where is she?" His voice was laced with anger and worry the he would not admit to.

Ororo just gave a small smile, "She is up in the professor's office."

At that Logan started walking towards the office. Before he got a few steps, Ororo grabbed his arm. "What?" he said annoyed that she was slowing him down.

"Promise me one thing," she said getting a slightly confused look back at her, "Promise me you won't kill Scott."

'_So one-eye is behind this,' _Logan thought, _'If it was anyone else asking I would ignore it and just kill him.'_"Fine, I won't kill him," Ororo let out a sigh of relief. "But I _will _hurt him badly," Logan finished.

Ororo knew this was about as good as she was going to get, "Fine, just don't cut off anything."

Logan let out a light growl that could be taken as a chuckle, "Great, take away all my fun."

With that they both headed to the professor's office. Ororo was trying to get him to talk hoping it would clam him down some. While it did not show in his body language, listening to her was calming him down a bit. Once they got to the door, Ororo stepped in front of him blocking him from entering.

"What now?" Logan said annoyed that she was stopping him from getting to Rogue.

"Before you go in there, I got to warn you not to over react."

"Just let me in."

Ororo stepped aside and he opened the door. Entering the room he took a look around he saw the professor behind his desk working on a paper, and a little girl looking out the window, but he did not see Rogue. Logan knew she was here cause her scent was extremely strong, and seemed to be coming from the young girl, but that did not make any sense.

When the door closed after Ororo entered the room both people looked up at the two. Before the professor could greet Logan, the little girl jumped from her seat and rushed towards Logan.

"Daddy!!" the little girl yelled before latching herself to his legs.

The Canadian just stood still, eyes wide starring down at the girl having no idea what to do. Ororo let out a laugh, wishing she had a camera to capture his face at the moment. Hearing her laugh, Logan glared at her trying to get her to stop, but it was not working.

Seeing that was not working he looked back to Xavier looking for answers.

The professor smiled and said, "Logan, I would like you to meet Marie, apparently your daughter."

* * *

**To Be Continued**

**Now go and review**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own X-men. If I did, Gambit would have been in the first three movies with a lot of Romy moments.

**An Age to Remember**

Summery: When on a simple mission, Rogue is accidentally exposed to a strange chemical. Now there is a 5 year old Rogue running around calling Logan "Daddy." Will they find a way to change her back, and if they do will the Wolverine want to lose his kit. (RoLo)(Rogue/Logan family) Set after X-1, but will not follow rest of the movies. Some elements of X-Men: Evolution.

Chapter 3

By: Inuyasha'sReincarnation

==Telepathic Speak==

.::Radio::.

'_Thinking'_

"Talking"

* * *

Logan had to sit down as the professor told him what was going on. In the past 20 years**(AN: Jumped to 20 years to fit my story; you'll see why later) **that he could remember he had seen many weird things; a merc in a red costume that would not shut up and a scrawny scientist that transformed into a giant green monster were at the top. But this took the cake.

Rogue, the 17 year old girl that would not let anyone near her, was now a 5 year old little girl that was latched to his arm calling him 'Daddy' with the biggest smile one could make.

After the professor finished explaining, Logan started thinking about how to go about this. He wished Ororo was still here, but she took off after a student came and asked her for help on their homework. In his opinion Ororo would think of better ways to handle this than he would. Logan was more a the type to cut first then never ask.

'_The best defense is a great offense , or is it the other way around?' _he thought, but did not really care all he knew was that to win just make sure the other guy could not get back up.

Logan was shaken from his thoughts when her felt a tug on his arm. Looking down at the young culprit he gave a questioning look.

"Daddy, I'm hungry," Marie said looking at him with pleading eyes. Like all men, Logan broke down and agreed to go take her to get something.

As he started to stand up, Marie suddenly jumped onto his back yelling out, "Piggy-back ride!"

Logan twisted his head and stared at the smiling face of Marie. His first reaction was to get her off him, but some part of him was telling him that this was a natural thing. He let out a sigh of defeat and started towards the kitchen.

Xavier watched the two leave, and once they were gone he let out a chuckle, "Things around her are going to be interesting indeed."

As he walked to the kitchen Logan glared at anyone who stared or let out a giggle at his predicament. He would have extended his claws out at them, but his hands were busy holding Marie in place and not letting her fall. When he finally got to the kitchen was ready to cut up the next person to say something.

Once Logan got Marie off his back, he sat her at the table and asked what she wanted.

"Cookies!" Marie replied smiling brightly.

"Alright," he replied trying to sniff out where they were.

After a few moments of searching, he finally found a box of chocolate chip cookies that were hiding in a cabinet above the refrigerator. Putting them on the table, he opened the box and grabbed one for Marie and one for himself. He went to hand Marie hers, but was cut off before the young girl could gag the cookie.

"I hope those are not mine."

Jerking back and looking over to the door, Logan saw Ororo standing in the door. She had her arms crossed and had a look that spelled trouble for him.

"What makes you think they're yours?" Logan shot back.

"Were they above the refrigerator?"

"Yeah," Logan replied sensing that he might be in trouble.

"Then they were mine," Ororo replied walking towards him, "and I was saving them for later."

Logan's eyes were quickly looking around the room trying to figure a way out of this. At seeing her daddy's face Marie started giggling. Thus causing Logan to look at her and take his focus off of Ororo.

"You're not helping, you know," he told her, but it caused her to laugh out loud.

"So what are you going to do now?"

Logan turned his head back to where Ororo was and saw she was now right in front of him blocking all exits. Knowing he was trapped he tried to compromise by grabbing the box of cookies and held it between them.

"Cookie?" Logan asked hoping it would save him.

Before Ororo could do anything a loud voice came from the doorway.

"Oh my God!" Kitty yelled shooting across the room and instantly picked Marie up, "She's, like, soooo cute!"

Both Ororoand Logan just cocked an eyebrow at the hyperactive girl as she practically molested the young girl. During Kitty's outburst Marie looking at them begging for help. After a few moments Ororo stepped in and separated the two, and Marie instantly went and hid behind Logan's legs to get away from Kitty.

"So, that's, like Rogue?" Kitty asked.

"My name's Marie," Marie said stubbornly, "Not Rogue."

"Ok, Marie, my bad," Kitty said smiling brightly to the young girl. "I always wondered what her real name was," she said to the two older people in the room.

"Is there anything we can help you with, or are you just here to scare Marie to death," Logan said trying to get her out of the room for Marie's sake.

"I was just looking for something to snack on."

"Well get something and get out."

Knowing it was not wise to be around an irritated Wolverine she quickly looked for something to eat. "Yes! Cookies!" Kitty exclaimed grabbing the box out of Logan's hand and ran out of the kitchen, "See ya guys later!"

Staring at the door, Logan could not help but feel like he was now doomed. Turning slowly to look back at Ororo, he saw that she was now fully glaring at him with her eyes starting to glow white. Logan let out a nerveless laugh, "I guess I owe you a new box."

Ororo was debating on striking him with a light thunderbolt, and was slowly charging it in her right hand. But before she could shock him Marie tugged on her left arm. Looking down at the child, Orororetracted the lightning and gave the girl a light smile. "Yes, Marie?"

"Oreo, are you mad at Daddy?"

Ororo eye twitched at the unintentional mis-saying of her name, and Logan had to stop himself from laughing out loud.

"No sweetie, I'm not mad at your daddy. I'm just playing around with him," Ororo said gently, "And my name is 'Ororo' not 'Oreo'."

"Ok," was the happy reply from the small girl. Marie then turned to her daddy and told him that she was still hungry.

"Alright, I guess I'll try to find you something else 'cause someone stole the cookies."

Logan started to go towards the fridge, but was stopped by Ororo. "Let me handle it, because knowing you, you will think giving her ice cream would be alright. I'll make some sandwiches and we'll take an early lunch."

"I want ice cream," Marie said after hearing the word come out.

"Sorry, you're a growing girl and need to eat healthy."

Marie pouted for a moment then turned and looked at Logan. "Please, Daddy?" she asked giving him the dreadful 'puppy-dog-eyes'.

Logan looked down at her and saw the look and broke down, but when he looked up to voice his thoughts to Ororo he taht she was giving him a stern look that said to not back down. Looking back and forth between the two girls, Logan knew he was trapped. After a few seconds he came up with an idea that he hoped would work.

"Marie, how 'bout we have the sandwiches for lunch, and then we have a little ice cream afterwards," he offered looking at Ororo and seeing her nod to his suggestion after a moment of thought.

Marie nodded happily and Ororo went to making the three a lunch of sandwiches, chips, and apple juice. They then went outside to the courtyard to have lunch, because they wanted to be out of the way when the rest of the school went in to get their food.

The lunch was quite peaceful, seeing as most of the students had chosen to eat indoors and the ones that were outside kept away from the two adults and child. Once they had finished the lunch the two girls forced Logan to go in and fight his way through the mess in the kitchen and bring them back the ice cream.

A few minutes later Logan stumbled back to the duo. He looked just a little better than he did after facing Magneto in New York a few months ago. Placing the small tub of ice cream on the bench along with three spoons, Logan collapsed next to Ororo on the bench.

"What, no bowls?" Ororo asked jokingly.

Logan glared at her and let out a threatening growl, but got up to go get them. Ororo stopped him before he could leave saying that it was alright and they would just eat straight out of the tub.

"Thank God," Logan said, "it was a mad house in there."

"Yeah," Ororo giggled at him, "It gets a little hectic in there around lunch and dinner."

"Hectic? I've had dreams of fighting in World War II, and those can't compare to the chaos that was going on in there."

Ororo let out a laugh at his misery. She then gabbed a spoon and handed another to Marie. Ororo open the ice cream and the two girls dug in. Once he rested up enough Logan grabbed the third one and followed suit.

Once they finished eating the ice cream the group just enjoyed the peacefulness of the outdoors. Marie had fallen asleep with her head in Logan's lap, leaving the two adults to sit quietly next to each other and just enjoy the others company.

"So," Ororo said breaking the silence, "do you have any idea on what your going to do?"

"All I know is that I have to protect her, but other than that I got no idea."

Ororo gave him a soft smile and said, "Don't worry if you need any help I'll be glad to be there."

Logan gave her a grin back, "I wouldn't want it any other way."

"Besides, it seems like she is going to be Daddy's little girl and your going to try to spoil her. So I got to make sure you don't bend to her every wish."

"I do that," he replied back.

"Lets see. You have only been with her for a few hours and you have already allowed her to ride on you back, you searched the whole kitchen for cookies when she asked, and you still allowed her to have ice cream even after I said she shouldn't."

"It ain't that bad," Logan said stubbornly, "I won't let her do everything she wants."

"Logan," Ororo said flatly, "You're allowing her to take a nap on your lap as we speak."

Logan just chose to ignore her knowing her had lost. Seeing that she won, Ororo gave a light chuckle.

"Don't worry I'll let you baby her now and then," she said causing the Wolverine to lightly give her a shove trying to get her to stop but in reality causing her to laugh harder.

While the two had fun, neither of them noticed a pair of green eyes watching them from the shadows.

* * *

**To Be C**o**ntinued **


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own X-men. If I did, Gambit would have been in the first three movies with a lot of Romy moments.

**An Age to Remember**

Summery: When on a simple mission, Rogue is accidentally exposed to a strange chemical. Now there is a 5 year old Rogue running around calling Logan "Daddy." Will they find a way to change her back, and if they do will the Wolverine want to lose his kit. (RoLo)(Rogue/Logan family) Set after X-1, but will not follow rest of the movies. Some elements of X-Men: Evolution.

Chapter 1

By: Inuyasha'sReincarnation

==Telepathic Speak==

'_Thinking'_

"Talking"

* * *

The lab was buzzing with the noise of machines as Ororo entered. As she entered she saw Jean leaning over and looking through a microscope. Walking around quietly, as not to disturb Jean as she wrote down what she was seeing onto a small notebook, Ororo looked at all that was around her.

Ororo rarely came down to the lab, except for very special cases, and even then it was always a professional matter giving no time to look around. As she looked, Ororo came to a metal stand holding many test tubes filled with liquids. All the liquids in the tubes were varying shades of blue.

Staring at the tubes in interest, Ororo barely noticed as her hand started to move towards one of the tubes to get a better look at it. Her hand was about to touch the tube when she was interrupted.

"I wouldn't touch that."

Ororo let out a quick gasp of shock as she spun as fast as lightning towards Jean. "I wasn't going to do anything," Ororo said trying to defend herself.

Jean, who was still looking through the microscope, placed her pen down and let out a light laugh as she turned to look at her friend. "Did you forget I'm a telepath?" Jean asked with a smirk.

A light blush of embarrassment adorned Ororo's face as her eyes found the floor, knowing she was caught.

"It's the chemical that Rogue was exposed to," Jean said knocking Ororo back into the moment, "So, unless you want to be a kid again, I wouldn't mess with it."

Looking at the test tubes, then back at Jean, Ororo took a few steps away from the stand. "Have you had any success with the antidote?"

"Not yet," was the solemn reply, "But I do understand the chemical and its properties."

Earning a raised eyebrow, Jean continued, "It seems that HYDRA was out to make an exact clone of Logan. By using his DNA, and trying to re-fabricate it to their specifics, they were trying to create a living clone by just test tubes and science. This in theory works. Scientist have done it before with creating life in "test-tube" babies, but those where done with normal human DNA. As far as I know, it has never been successfully done with mutant DNA, due to the X-gene being too random and hard to understand with modern science."

Ororo thought over the information for a moment trying to make sense of it. "But why would they want a clone off Logan?"

"Most likely to have a weapon to counter Logan. But all 22 of the experiments that they conducted failed."

"Only 22?"

Jean moved over to a computer and pulled up a file. "Well, that's all that the team recovered from the base. Right here," she pointed to the screen, "in experiment 22 it mentions what they had planned to chance for the 23rd experiment, but there are no files on it."

"Could Scott and the rest not have recovered it before they had to move out?"

"Maybe, but they said they recovered all they could before leaving."

Ororo nodded before moving over next to Jean, wanting to read it the file.

:::…22 ended in failure. For experiment 23, I, Sarah Kinney, will use the DNA from Weapon X and combine it with one of my own embryo and carry the clone myself…:::

Ororo pulled back from the screen and looked at Jean, "You don't think it worked did you? I mean this entry is from about 15 years ago."

"I honestly don't know. But if it did, then why isn't there anything on it. The team brought back a lot of files that have recent dates that talk about experiments with Logan's DNA, but there is absolutely nothing, that I've found, that mentions anything on experiment 23 or anything of that matter."

Ororo stood there thinking about it, "Well let's hope they didn't. I don't think I could handle two Logans around."

Seeing her chance Jean decided to poke some fun, "Oh, but from what I hear you and Logan have been getting pretty close as of late."

"No, no, no. I've just been helping him with Marie," Ororo replied quickly.

Jean gave Ororo a knowing glare, "Com' on, Storm, I don't even have to read you mind to know something's going on."

A light blush adorned Ororo's face as she slowly took a few steps back, eyes looking for a way out. "You got it all wrong. I'm not in love with him, or anything of the sort."

A big smirk crept onto Jeans face, "Now, Ororo, I never said anything about love."

"Umm, I think I hear one of my students calling…got to go." With that Ororo fled from the room leaving Jean to crack up laughing at her.

* * *

Outside, the sound of the laugher of a litter girl could be heard, as Marie had been able to get Logan to play hide-and-seek with her. In reality it was more of Marie running around hiding while Logan calmly walked around following her scent. Each time Logan found her, Marie would squeal in excitement before running off to a new hiding place.

_'Doesn't she ever get tired?' _Logan thought, _'We've been doing this for at least an hour.' _

After a few more times of finding her, Logan decided that it was time to take a rest. This time as he found her hiding behind a tree, Logan reach out and picked her up under the arms as she tried to run away. "Alright, shrimp, time for a break."

Logan carried her under his arm, which was causing Marie to giggle and laugh the whole way, to a small bench under a tall oak tree and took a seat, placing Marie next to him. Logan looked down at the small girl then leaned back in the bench closing his eyes as he looked to the sky letting and out a long sigh. Even after the last few days, he still had no idea how to deal with the scenario he was in. He just hoped he was not screwing up to badly.

"Daddy," Marie spoke in a quiet voice breaking the moment of silence. Logan looked down at her. Marie's head was down as she was swinging her legs out in front of her.

Raising an eyebrow, as never seeing her act like this and it worried him a bit. "What's wrong, darling?"

Marie looked up at him with pleading eye, "What was Mommy like?"

Logan stared at her in silence; suddenly the endless game of hide-and-seek did not seem so bad, before turning and looking at the sky with a glare. _'You hate me, don't ya?' _

Logan could feel Marie's pleading eyes on him just waiting for an answer. Thinking quickly Logan decided to just give a description of some perfect mom for her.

"Well, honey," Logan started, "Your mom … um …was very beautiful, and caring… and smart…" Logan was feeling proud of himself for creating this image for Marie, "She was also someone I could trust without a doubt, and always stood up for what she believed in and for those she cared about." Logan looked at Marie and saw she was staring at him with wide eyes, hanging off of every word he spoke. "And at the same time under that entire caring, motherly exterior was a fiery woman who knew how to put people in their place."

"Mommy is amazing," was Marie's reply.

"Yeah, you have no idea."

They sat there in silence as Marie thought about what Logan said, and Logan thought about who he described. Marie broke the silence with a squeal. "It's Oro!"

Without another warning Marie jumped up off the bench and started running towards the school. Logan looked at her wondering what she was doing. "Marie, where you going?"

"Finding Mommy."

Logan just gave a slight nod in confusion, not knowing what she meant. He let what just happened, run through his head again trying to make sense of what just transpired. Suddenly it hit him like one of Hulk's fist. "Oh, crap." With that Logan shot off the bench hoping to catch Marie.

* * *

Ororo was walking through the halls of the school thankful to get away from Jean's questioning. Letting out a sigh, she hoped the rest of the day would be better.

"Mommy! Mommy!" Came Marie's voice causing Ororo to turn around wondering who she was calling out to. Ororo was not even full turned, when something jumped into her. The force knocked Ororo to the ground.

"Ow..." Ororo groaned out rubbing her backside, then looking down at the weight that was now on top of her. Ororo looked down and saw the smiling face of Marie looking back at her. "Hi there, Marie," Ororo said a little confused, "What can I do for you?"

"Mommy!" was the reply before Marie buried her face into Ororo's stomach.

Ororo was really confused as she just stared at Marie, not knowing what was going on. The sound of running feet snapped her out of it as she looked up and saw Logan turning around the corner. She gave him a questioning glance once the two made eye contact.

Logan just shrugged his shoulder and moved in to pull Marie off. "Now, Marie let Ororo up." Getting a 'no' as a reply Logan kept trying, eventually having to promise to take her to the park, they finally got her off.

Logan helped Ororo up off the ground once she was free. Dusting herself off, Ororo looked at Marie who was looking up at her in amazement. "Sweetie, why you jump on me just now?"

"'Cause you Mommy!"

Ororo looked at her in shock then at Logan who looked away from her gaze. Looking back at Marie with a small smile, "Now where did you hear that?"

"Daddy," Marie replied happily.

"Really now?" Ororo replied looking at Logan, who seems about ready to bolt like a cornered animal.

"Yap. Daddy said Mommy was really pretty, and smart, and caring." With word Logan felt like digging a hole a barring himself in it.

"Now, Logan what brought this up?"

Logan just pointed down at Marie, "She asked what her Mommy was like." Ororo looked at him, before nodding. She knew that he could not tell the truth to her, so he probably said something to be nice, and a kid's imagination got the best of Marie.

Ororo dropped down to Marie's level and placed her hands on Marie's shoulders. "Now, Marie," she spoke softly, "I'm not your mom." Marie's eyes started to fill with tears, "but," Ororo continued in a lighter tune, "that doesn't mean I don't care for you and love you."

With that the two girls wrapped each other in a hug, as Logan stood there not knowing what to do, but thankful that Ororo was the one to tell Marie the truth. After a moment the two broke apart and Ororo stood up, "Marie, sweetheart, why don't you go get cleaned up and we'll go get some dinner."

Marie wiped her eyes before agreeing and taking off to clean up, leaving Ororo and Logan standing in the hall alone.

"So, Mommy, huh?" Ororo stated with a light giggle.

Logan just gave a light glare back at her, "Shut up." This caused Ororo to start laughing hard enough to hold her sides and Logan to try to glare at her without letting out a laugh himself.

"Well let's go," Ororo said getting control of herself, "We got to take a lovely little lady to dinner.

* * *

To Be Continued...

(AN: Sorry took so long. This Collgege thing is harder than I thought)

Now Please review


End file.
